The present disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to visual focal point composition for media capture based on a target recipient audience.
Users of media recording devices, such as cameras and smartphones, are typically motivated to capture media content (e.g., images and video) that will be of interest to their network contacts. In addition, the availability of content response indicators, such as a “like” function, a “post comment” function, and a “share” function, on some social networks can further enhance a user's motivation to post the right type of content. Thus, the content likely to generate more attention from the user's contacts is more likely to be posted by the user. However, it may not always be clear to the user what types of content will be of interest to others. In fact, the appreciation of aspects of media content posted to a website can be quite diverse among individuals having differing tastes and preferences. For example, some people may appreciate nature and natural landscapes, while others may prefer cityscapes and architecture. Animal lovers may appreciate images of domestic or wild animals more than they do of people or things.